My Boyfriend is a Snake
by I ok2
Summary: AU! Entering a forest forest based on a stupid dare was not Eren's idea of fun. Especially if there are rumours of a scary monster living in that forest. Rating and title may change. NO FLAMES ALLOWED! Eren x Levi, Ereri. THIS IS A YAOI FANFICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN PLEASE SKIP THIS FIC! chapter two is currently being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am Iok2 and this is my very first fanfic! I apologize if some of the letters like H or Y are missing in my story. My keyboard has been acting really weird recently and i apologize about that. No flames please! I dont mind criticism but i will not tolerate any hate. Also, please do not steal my work and call it your own if you with to post it to AO3 or deviant art then please PM me about it. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own attack on titan at all. This is just a fan made story.**

**Rating: T (i may change it to M in the future)**

**Pairing: Eren x naga!Levi**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Stupid Jean with his stupid prank.." A young male muttered as he walked through an overgrown path in a forest. "There are rumors that a monster lives in the forest! Lets get Eren to check it out! I swear one of these days, that horse will be a dead man..." He muttered to himself and trekked on. Eren Jaeger was a 17 year old boy with the most beautiful emerald green eyes and chocolate brown hair who went to Trost High school, in the small town of Shiganshina. He had an older sister named Mikasa and two wonderful parents with well respected jobs in the reserved, little town. His father, Grisha Jaeger was a well-known doctor and scientist and his mother, Carla Jaeger was the owner of The Three Walls Bakery. Thanks to his group of so-called friends, Eren was dared to enter a forest. The same forest where every parent warns their little ones about. But rumors were rumors right?

As the currently angry male walked though the brush, making sure to try push low hanging branches away from his face and body, the trees and brush gotten thicker. He looked around nervously. Eren jumped at every little noise he heard. He heard a twig snap and something black and scaly quickly dart away. "Who's there!?" The emerald eyed boy yelled. "What are you thinking Eren... There is no monster. Only you and the animals that live here." He muttered to himself and walked down the path. Little did poor Eren know, he was being watched by an amused pair of gray cat-like eyes.

2 hours passed and Eren was lost. Really lost. It was getting late and Eren was getting more nervous as each minute passed. After about 10 minutes of walking, he came across a large clearing with a single oak tree in the middle of it. "Holy shit..." He gasped and looked around in awe. A deep chuckle reverberated throughout the area snapping Eren to his senses and making the poor 17 year old look around frantically. "Wh-whos there? Show yourself!"

"Show myself?" The deep voice said. "Heh.. why don't you move closer to the oak tree." it said. The voice was deep and seductive, drawing Eren closer and closer to the oak tree in the middle of the clearing. As soon as Eren reached the base of the tree a large snake-like body dropped in front of him.

"You're even cuter up close.." It or rather he purred.

**Bonjour! This is the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please feel free to drop a review if you like. Thanks for reading!**

**Iok2 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour my dear readers! I have returned with another chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it and I apologize for the long ass hiatus I was ready to finish the chapter a week after I wrote the first but GOSH DANG IS WRITERS BLOCK AN ANNOYING THING. **

**This was edited by my friend Dakota. They are awesome. You can find them under the username AbbyS686 on here. They write an awesome ereri story. Go read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Attack on Titan at all. This is a fan made story.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Eren x naga!Levi**

"You're even cuter up close..." The large snake man purred as his eyes scanned the human in front of him. Despite his shaking, Eren was frozen on the spot.

"Aww the little human is scared... How adorable." The monster cooed and smirked, causing Eren to whimper a bit as he stared at the humanoid creature.

"W-what the hell a-are you?"

"Oh? So he speaks... I am a naga. A human and snake hybrid darling."

"S-so the rumors were true then... There is a monster l-living in here..." Eren muttered to himself but the naga heard it all.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you call me a monster? Do you want to lose a limb brat? I am not a monster if anything it's you and your fellow pigs that are the true monsters." He growled and crossed his arms. "By the way, talking to yourself isn't very becoming of a lady."

"L-last time I checked, I-I was a boy!" Eren retorted with a nervous stutter.

"You look and smell like a girl to me. Are you sure you have one down there brat?" The naga snorted and slithered closer to Eren.

"Get back!" Eren yelled and backed away quickly. "N-nice monster..." He whimpered.

"I'm not a dog." The naga growled. "It's at least 30 years since I last saw a human in this forest, you humans get more and more annoying and stupid as time goes on."

"That's rude." Eren crossed his arms, a bit offended at being called annoying.

"Hmm? Well it's true. I have in fact been around much longer than you." Levi's tail slinked closer to Eren ever so slightly. "Though you've lasted a teensy bit longer than other humans I've encountered."

Eren was terrified, scared that this monster, snake, thingy would attack him. He glanced around quickly, thinking of an escape route but deciding the best course of action would be to reverse, back up slowly, until he could turn and run quickly.

Levi watched the human with a smug look on his face, confident that he wouldn't get far. The boy seemed too distracted by his tail to notice his pet.

It almost worked, backing up slowly. But maybe Eren should have been a bit more conscious, he was too focussed on escaping to notice his surroundings which resulted in him falling over a large rock and onto his back.

"Ow... fuck. That hurts like a bitch... When did that rock get there?" Eren questioned, rubbing his back as he stood, a bit sore from the sudden fall.

"Rocky was always there." Levi said with the most deadpanned expression on his face, trying to hide the fact that he was internally laughing at the stupidity of the boy.

"You named it?" Eren asked, feeling very confused.

"Fuck off. Rocky is the most well trained pet rock I have ever owned. He knows a lot of tricks like sit and stay. " Levi smirked a bit, hoping Eren would catch onto the joke. This human was amusing to say the least.

Did this snake-thing just-? Eren thought to himself. "Was that a joke?"

"Of course you dumb shit. I thought you humans were good with those kinds of things" Levi scoffed and crossed his arms. How could he not see the joke? Rocks can't be trained. That was obvious. Maybe humans were stupider now too.

"W-well usually we are b-but that was... kind of bad..." Eren replied quietly.

"You're a rude little shit aren't you? It wasn't supposed to be a good joke." Levi gave a quick glare before he chuckled a bit and shifted his coils into a more comfortable position.

Eren and Levi spent the rest of the day talking about themselves. Well more like Eren talked and Levi listened, occasionally giving his input.

"I see so you have an older sister who likes you more than a sister should?" the curious naga asked. For nagas, it wasn't uncommon for family members to breed with each other. It was all for the sake of expanding the depleting population.

"Yes! She is always scaring away people around me. The only friends I have are the friends that she chose for the both of us."

"And this yellow coconut kid-"

"Armin!"

"Yes Armin. Is he the only friend you've made that your sister didn't force you to be with?" Levi asked, finding himself wanting to know more. It was strange, wanting to know more about this human, but he couldn't help but want to keep this human around.

"Yeah Armin and I are great friends since we were little children. He really likes to read and is really smart." Eren said with a smile on his face, fond memories of his friend filling his mind.

"The brat seems interesting." Levi mused out loud.

"I guess that you're the second friend that I made." Eren grinned at Levi. Even if you are some carnivorous snake dude.

Levi chuckled and flicked his forked tongue. Well well… so he does like me like a friend after all. Levi thought to himself and gave Eren an amused look.

"A human and a naga being friends..." He mumbled quietly, the idea sounding near impossible.

"What was that?" The teen asked and tilted his head like a confused puppy, having heard the naga say something but not hearing the exact words.

"Nothing. I'm glad you consider me a friend. Well I must admit brat, I enjoyed talking with you." Even if you are a little annoying and stupid. Levi thought afterwards but decided to not say it as he looked up at a clear patch in between the leaves.

"The suns going down. Let me lead you out of here." the naga stated before slithering ahead of the teen. Levi looked back and waited for Eren to join him. Eren stared at Levis silver scales as they headed towards the clearing. Shiny... like jewels.

"So are you going to lead me to a darker part of the forest and kill me?" Eren asked in a jokingly manner, hoping Levi wouldn't actually do that.

"Yes." Levi said in a blunt and serious way, causing Eren to gulp. "I'm kidding, you're too interesting to kill off brat. This as far as I'm going to take you. Keep going straight and you'll get out of the forest." he said with a smirk, hoping his instructions were clear enough for this brat.

"Oh good..." the teen sighed in relief. "Will I see you again...?" He questioned, hoping he didn't sound too hopeful.

"Depends if you come back to the forest or not. I'll be waiting." Levi purred and slithered away.

Eren watched the naga's retreating form and lets out a sigh of relief, more than happy that he had not only survived this. But he had made a friend, or maybe something more.

**I apologize for not updating and leaving you guys for about 6 months. I was planning on trying to update once or twice every month (this is because of my school schedule) but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Authors Note

This is just an A/N

I apologize for not updating in like forever. I wasn't able to due to the limited amount of time I have due to school and my job as well as writers block. I am not abandoning this story however! Updates are gonna be extremely slow though and I may go on long hiatus's between each update…. Also I'll try to make the chapters longer. It makes me really happy that people enjoy reading my fic.

For now im gonna put this story on hiatus. If you have any ideas that you would like for me to add into this story or any suggestions please feel free to put them in the reviews or PM me your ideas.

Until next time!

~I ok 2


End file.
